Emiko
by Sabeth LemonDrop
Summary: A Japanese foreign exchange student has just enrolled in Hogwarts. But is she really who she says she is? RR!
1. A New Slytherin Student

"If I could have everyone's attention for a few moments," Snape hissed to the Slytherin common room. All students present fell silent. "This is Miss Emiko Takahashi, our new foreign exchange student from Japan. She has traded places with our own Miss Parkinson. I expect you all to treat her like one of your own, as the sorting hat has demanded that she be placed here."  
At this last comment, the room seemed a bit more relaxed. The new girl was undoubtedly one of their own. Snape placed a hand on her shoulder, a touch which some of the students noted as odd, before snapping it back and whisking himself away towards his chambers. Emiko was left standing uncomfortably.  
She was a tall, curvy girl. She had not yet received her Hogwarts robes, and so was dressed in her regular attire. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, which highly complemented her muscular hips and thighs, a loose t-shirt with a Super Mario 1 up mushroom logo, and a long corduroy jacket. Her black hair was short and intensely layered, with strands that spread about her sharp, oval shaped face. Long, dangling earrings of jade and sterling silver hung from her ears, and five brightly colored bangles decorated her left wrist. Her right sported a gray, digital watch and a bracelet with beads painted blues, greens, and pinks. A blue, fuzzy hand knit scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck.  
"Hi everyone," she said, waving her right hand lightly.  
Draco Malfoy took this opportunity to step forward. He eyed her completely from top to bottom, before sneering, "some outfit you got there, looks like a pack of teen-pop muggles hacked you up. Where are those nice school girl outfits you Japanese are supposed to wear?"  
"Oh God, not that question again." Emiko sighed, rolling her eyes. "Look, I know how badly you must want to ogle my thighs, but I think I'll save you that privilege for after I know your name. So, what is it?"  
Malfoy grinned. Now this was his kind of woman! "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said, sticking out his hand. Emiko shook it.  
"Honored, Mister Malfoy!" she mocked and bowed. Many of the students in the common room shrieked with laughter. As she rose from the bow, she flicked her hair back and grinned in Malfoy's face. He caught a scent of lavender from her hair when she did this.  
"Who here's in the sixth year girl's dormitories?" she yelled into the crowd, peering over Malfoy's right shoulder. Several girls giggled and stepped forward. "Mind showing me to my new room?" she asked them. All of them nodded, and began scurrying up the staircase. She lightly nudged Malfoy's hip with her own as she skirted around him to follow the girls. When they had gone, Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Boys, I think we've just received a fine new piece of tail for the Slytherin house." 


	2. A Talk With An Old Friend

"Hello Severus," Emiko said. She was now standing in his office doorway.  
"Emiko," he nodded and mumbled, "How did it go?"  
"Beautifully. Kids'll believe anything these days."  
Snape gave her a small smile. "I overheard a certain Mr. Malfoy's great enthusiasm when meeting you."  
Emiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, there's one of those types of kids in every school."  
Snape stood up from his desk and approached her. "So I trust your study will go well, here?"  
"Naturally. Hogwarts students simply ooze competitive spirit. I was sure half the Slytherin common room was ready to jump me until you informed them of my sorting."  
"Indeed," Snape nodded and took a step closer to her. "So, how have you been these past few years?"  
Emiko sighed. She walked slowly towards a leather couch positioned in front of a fireplace and plunked herself down. "Well I'll tell you one thing, Severus, things have definitely improved for me since the last time I saw you." She paused, and began fiddling with her bangles. "My studies in the psychological mind set of young wizards are becoming more and more recognized. In fact, I'm not so sure if I'll be able to do undercover studies like this in a year or two, without at least one of the students recognizing me."  
"That's wonderful," he said unenthusiastically, sitting down next to her.  
"Not the answer you wanted to hear?"  
"No, no not really. . ." Snape replied, trailing off.  
After a long pause, Emiko took in a quick breath and said, "Sean and I broke up."  
Snape sat up rather abruptly. "He did? I mean, you did? Why?"  
Emiko gulped. She slid closer to Snape and whispered in his ear, "you know why, Severus."  
He turned towards her and, taking her hands in his, pulled her into a light embrace. 


End file.
